Fresh Summer
by blankzone
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikmati sengatan matahari musim panas di atas hamparan pasir. (Chanbaek. pwp. Mature)


**Fresh Summer**

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

[Mature with Sex Content]

[Play; Triple H - 365 Fresh / Winner – Everyday]

.

.

.

.

Suatu keberuntungan Chanyeol meminang Baekhyun disaat matahari meninggi di musim panas.

Pemberkatan khidmat dilengkapi resepsi seadanya di halaman belakang mansion keluarga Park yang terdapat danau buatan dan rumah kaca, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Baekhyun. Lelaki itu bukan tipikal banyak tingkah yang suka menghabiskan uang ratusan juta hanya untuk menyewa gedung dan katering.

Terpenting, statusnya kini sudah menjadi suami sah Park Chanyeol. Resmi menjadi menantu keluarga besar Park. Yang akan melahirkan cucu laki-laki atau perempuan untuk mertua sebaik dan selucu Yonghwa-Hani.

Sebagai hadiah pernikahan, Yonghwa memberikan rumah keluarga yang terletak di salah satu distrik berkelas, Seoul. Selain lingkungannya yang elit, jarak antara rumah dan Yonghwa Group hanya menghabiskan waktu setengah jam. Cukup cepat jika tidak dihitung terjebak macet.

Berbeda dengan mertuanya, orang tua Baekhyun menghadiahkan paket bulan madu selama tiga minggu dan tiket pesawat _first class_.

Pantai yang terlihat bagus saat musim panas adalah California. Tapi yang paling seksi tentu saja Hawaii. Selain _sunset_ menggiurkan, pesisirnya juga jauh lebih sepi daripada pantai California yang terbuka.

Baekhyun keluar dari tempat penginapan, hanya dengan selembar kaos tipis tembus pandang. Seolah sengaja. Seolah paham. Sudut kanan bibir tipisnya tertarik keatas, membentuk seringaian seksi selagi kaki telanjang mulai menapaki pasir putih. Wajahnya terangkat untuk merasakan sinar panas sang penguasa tata surya, mencubit setiap inci kulitnya sampai ke tulang.

Ugh, hari ini terasa sangat seksi sekali.

Si mungil berhenti di tengah-tengah hamparan pasir, menatap seseorang _half-naked_ yang sedang bergaya diatas papan _surfing_. Membelah ombak tinggi pantai Hawaii di bulan Juli. Kulit kecokelatan pria itu yang mengilat dibawah terik matahari, membuat Baekhyun meneguk liurnya dengan mata jelalatan dibalik kacamata _dark brown_ berbingkai setipis kawat.

Lama menunggu dengan segala fantasi terliar, seseorang yang ternyata suaminya mendekat sambil menenteng papan _surfing_. Sesekali mengibas rambut hitamnya sambil mengusap wajah, membiarkan air mengalir dari ujung rambut melewati dada liat dan perut enam kotak, sebelum terserap ke celana pendek yang mana mencetak gembungan besar di tengah selangkangan.

 _Calvin Klein_ yang mengintip, sengaja menghantui pikiran Baekhyun sampai rasanya memusingkan.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tampak mematikan dengan balutan _suit_ bisa terlihat membakar diri dengan tubuh setengah telanjangnya.

Park Chanyeol memang lambang dari segala kenikmatan yang ada.

"Kenapa disini? Katanya ingin tidur sampai matahari terbenam."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menurunkan lengannya yang sedari tadi bersedekap.

"Lalu melewatkan terik matahari yang bisa dipakai sebagai latar percintaan?" Satu alis si mungil terangkat, membuat Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku berubah pikiran. Menunda-nunda momongan tidak baik."

Tangan kanan Baekhyun terulur pada suaminya, menyerahkan sebuah kacamata dengan merek yang sama hanya saja bentuk dan warnanya lebih _manly_ untuk dipakai Chanyeol.

Si pria dengan tubuh basah menyeringai sebelum meletakkan papan _surfing_ nya asal ke pasir lalu menerima kacamata itu. Memakainya dengan cara yang sangat Baekhyun sukai, panas menggoda.

"Aku tampan?" Chanyeol berkecak pinggang dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

"Tentu saja. Aku menikahi pria tampan satu-satunya milik keluarga Park. Betapa beruntungnya aku."

"Dan aku menjadi pria paling beruntung menikahi si bungsu milik keluarga Byun." Chanyeol menahan rahang kanan Baekhyun dan mendaratkan lumatannya di bibir tipis sewarna kesemek matang itu, "Lelaki seksi yang diperebutkan banyak pria." Bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun, selaras dengan sapuan angin panas diantara mereka.

Baekhyun melenguh, menahan jari jemarinya agar tak menapak di perut enam kotak sang suami lalu turun sampai ke gembungan yang bersiul padanya sejak tadi. Cetakan selangkangan itu membuat fantasi dalam diri Baekhyun berkeliaran sampai ke titik terakhir, liurnya hampir saja mentesi dagu.

Chanyeol akan menggagahinya dengan matahari menapak di langit biru, tepat berada di pucuk kepala. Memusingkan Baekhyun sampai terasa ingin tumbang.

Mereka meninggalkan pinggiran pantai dengan langkah ringan menuju daratan yang lebih tinggi. Padahal Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, tengah menutupi rasa menggebu-gebu untuk tidak saling membanting diatas panasnya pasir. Baekhyun berlari kecil mendekati salah satu payung yang dibawahnya sudah dilengkapi kelapa muda dan beberapa botol sampanye, tujuannya untuk mengambil kain kotak-kotak merah khas piknik lalu membentangnya di tengah-tengah pasir. Dimana tak ada benda apapun yang bisa menghalangi panas matahari membakar tubuh Baekhyun, kecuali Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya.

Baekhyun duduk diatas kain dengan kaki yang menekuk, mempertonton pahanya yang berisi pada Chanyeol. Si tinggi berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun, dengan selangkangan yang setara dengan wajah suami mungilnya. Mereka sama-sama melempar tatapan ingin menyerang dibalik kacamata yang memantulkan silau.

" _Blowjob first?_ " Tanya Chanyeol. Bibir tebalnya menampilkan kembali seringaian yang disambut kekehan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku suka bekerja dengan mulutku."

Baekhyun memegang pinggang Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan halusnya, mendekatkan wajah ke selangkangan sang suami dan mengecupi celana basah itu, sebelum menariknya kebawah bersamaan dengan _Calvin Klein_ Chanyeol.

Batang setengah tegang Baekhyun genggam dengan kesepuluh jarinya, meski begitu masih menyisakan kulup penis Chanyeol untuk ia emut seperti stik es krim semangka. Perlahan-lahan, menelusupkan batang yang sedikit demi sedikit membengkak ke dalam kerongkongannya. Alasan yang membuat Chanyeol menggeram dengan kepala tertunduk, melihat pekerjaan Baekhyun yang sangat cekatan. Seakan terlahir hanya untuk mengerjai penisnya.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol mendarat dikepala Baekhyun, mendorongnya menjadi lebih cepat merasa tidak sabar ketika gigi-gigi manis itu menggesek penisnya.

"Ouh yahh, Baekhyunhh."

Precum meluber dari mulut kecil Baekhyun, mengotori sampai ke pipi ketika Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggangnya benar-benar asal.

"Apa senikmat itu?" Si mungil mendongak, memainkan-mainkan lidahnya.

"Uhm, aku akan melakukannya juga pada lubangmu."

Chanyeol mendorong pundak Baekhyun merebah diatas kain, lembar kaosnya di angkat tinggi-tinggi sampai dua puting sesegar potongan nanas itu membinarkan mata Chanyeol. Suami mungilnya memiliki kulit kenyal dan kilat karena sering merawat diri di rumah kecantikan. Jadi ketika sinar panas matahari menerpa Baekhyun yang terbaring pasrah, Chanyeol tidak tahu kata apalagi yang bisa mendeskripsikan keseksian Baekhyun.

Celana dalam merah menyala yang menutup akses kenikmatan fantastisnya Chanyeol tarik perlahan melewati kedua paha gemuk itu. Menyempatkan merabai kulit Baekhyun dengan kuku-kuku dan telapak tangannya yang jelas terasa kasar. Sebelum akhirnya celana dalam itu dibiarkan teronggok dipasir, persetan, sekarang penis sensitif dan lubang sempit Baekhyun adalah segalanya.

Ia berlutut sambil membuka lebar kedua kaki Baekhyun yang menekuk, menempatkan wajahnya diselangkangan basah sang suami mungil kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya. Menyentuh ragu-ragu lubang berkedut itu bermaksud menggoda, sampai Baekhyun melenguh putus asa dan mengusak rambutnya sendiri.

Keringat mulai merembas dari pori-pori, semakin memanasi permainan mereka yang belum menyentuh inti.

Paha Baekhyun reflek merapat menjepit kepala Chanyeol, tanpa sengaja merasa tergelitik dengan rambut suaminya yang mengeras karena air asin laut. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menahan segala afeksi yang Chanyeol berikan melalui sentuhannya?

Benar, mereka akan melakukan _boogie_ sampai menggila. Seperti panasnya iblis.

Baekhyun menumpahkan semennya hanya karena mulut Chanyeol yang bermain-main. Melihat itu si tinggi tak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi, ia mencuil sperma Baekhyun diperutnya dengan telunjuk kemudian diemuti sambil menyeringai.

Chanyeol menegakkan punggungnya selagi memperlebar kaki Baekhyun, sekilas membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum menuntun penis ke dalam lubang Baekhyun, sambil memompanya agar precum keluar lebih banyak untuk mempermudah penetrasi.

"Ahh! Ungghh, aku menyukainya Chaannhh!"

Sangat menyegarkan.

Melihat Baekhyun menggelinjang ketika penisnya langsung menubruk titik kenikmatan di dalam. Kepayahan dengan sensasi penuh mendesak lubangnya dan rasa aneh yang memenuhi perutnya.

Menyegarkan seperti sampanye dengan potongan lemon dan batu es kristal yang mengetuk-ngetuk gelas kaca ketika digoyangkan.

Musim panas kali ini terasa sangat lengkap bagi Chanyeol.

Saat-saat tubrukan kulit mulai terjadi dan semakin kuat setiap menitnya, Baekhyun mendesah tanpa ditahan-tahan, menjambaki rambut Chanyeol yang melumat bibirnya tanpa aturan. Seluruh kulitnya dirabai, diremas, dijejaki _hickey_ yang semakin terlihat menyengat berkat bantuan sinar keemasan matahari.

"Darimana kau mendapat ide seseksi ini, sayang?"

"Ngh-apanya?"

Tatapan mereka terjalin, sebelum Baekhyun memutuskannya karena mendongakkan kepala saat lagi-lagi kepala penis Chanyeol menyenggol keras gumpalan manis di dalamnya.

"Bercinta diatas pasir, dengan matahari yang menyengat dan _sunglasses_? Kau pasti sudah merencanakan ini."

Baekhyun meringis, tak peduli lagi dengan raut kacau dan liurnya yang entah kemana-mana. Dua tangannya menapak di masing-masing pundak lebar Chanyeol, kulit yang semula kecokelatan semakin terlihat matang, Baekhyun kelimpungan dengan kuasa yang sedang mendominasi tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencobanya. Padahal lebih bagus lagi jika kita memilih California, tapi aku tidak rela harus berbagi tubuhmu dengan wanita-wanita berbikini disana! Ungh! Ungh!"

"Ini saja sudah membuatku gila, Baekhyun. Cukup kau saja sudah bisa membuatku bekerja keras seperti mesin seks, apalagi jika dilatari matahari musim panas seperti ini?" Chanyeol menampar belah pantat kanan suaminya, "Dikesempatan lainnya, kita harus mencoba bercinta di atas pasir pantai Rio."

Hujaman Chanyeol semakin tak beraturan, ia kalap mengejar pelepasannya tanpa memikirkan lenguhan Baekhyun yang meminta dipelankan karena tubuhnya semakin terdorong. Napas si mungil putus-putus dengan liur yang menyedak kerongkongannya. Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak memakai kacamata mungkin ia akan buta harus bertatapan langsung dengan matahari.

"Aish-c! Sshh-ahh." Chanyeol meremas paha dalam Baekhyun sambil melihat batang penis bengkaknya yang tersisa tengah menyemprotkan sperma kedalam si mungil.

Baekhyun bernapas panjang menyeruakan pelepasan ketiganya sambil membenarkan kacamata yang melorot. Tubuhnya sudah dibaluti peluh, ruam-ruam merah terbakar karena sengatan matahari mulai terlihat dikulit putih Baekhyun. Begitu juga dengan pipi gembilnya yang bercampur rona kepuasan.

"Ingin bertukar posisi?" Chanyeol menawari kesempatan.

"Maksudmu aku diatas?"

"Iya. Kalau pun kau lelah, biar aku yang bergerak."

Chanyeol menyelipkan lengannya di bawah pinggul Baekhyun lalu memutar keadaan, menjadi si mungil yang menduduki penisnya, tanpa sadar membuat lenguhan terdengar frustrasi karena batang dengan urat menonjol itu semakin melesak ke dalam Baekhyun.

Mereka melakukan banyak gaya, terus bergoyang mengikuti alunan deburan ombak dan tubrukan dedaunan kelapa yang mendukung kegiatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sampai matahari beranjak turun ke ufuk barat, berada di tengah-tengah garis lautan yang memantulkan cahaya oranye. Juga burung-burung yang membentuk baris segitiga diantara awan senja.

Chanyeol menyudahinya, membawa Baekhyun kepangkuan dan membiarkan kepala sang suami bersandar didadanya. Sama-sama menikmati _sunset_ Hawaii yang selalu menjadi ikon pulau romantis ini. Baekhyun semakin meringkukkan tubuh kecilnya dalam pelukan Chanyeol, mendengar debaran jantung si tinggi yang sedikit lebih cepat, entah karena lelah atau memang sangat menikmati waktu mereka bersama-sama seperti ini.

Baekhyun menyukainya. Sesi percintaan pertamanya ini akan menjadi ingatan favorit yang akan ia ingat-ingat kelak.

Karena ketika malaikat-malaikat kecil nanti mulai melengkapi sisi kosong dalam hidupnya, waktu-waktu seperti ini akan sulit didapatkan.

.

End

 **...**

 **Notes:**

Kebayang banget gimana seksinya Chanbaek ngeseks dipantai, dibawah terik matahari, pake kacamata, mana Chanyeol abis surfing. Yaudahlah ga kuad aku ini.

Jadi ini kaya hadiah pwp gitu. Meskipun ga sesuai ekspektasi. Semoga muasin ya.g

/yang muasin kan cuma anunya Chanyeol. gggg

Ps. Judulnya gak banget sial


End file.
